


Blood Magic

by CassandraStarflower



Series: Cassiopeia Potter Throws A Wrench Into Things [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (minor) - Freeform, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Blood Magic, F/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Prequel, Rituals, also minor - Freeform, feat. the potters doing Forbidden Magic to protect their twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: On July 21st, 2005, James and Lily Potter prepare to protect their children.At any cost.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Cassiopeia Potter Throws A Wrench Into Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/915030
Kudos: 3





	Blood Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Watch as I awkwardly attempt to balance actually referring to Harry in the story and not using his deadname or calling him a girl.

Lily had found the ritual in the Potter library, tucked deep into the Blood Magic section. It was an ancient ritual, one that combined Blood and Soul Magics, and it was a powerful one. 

Dumbledore had banned Blood Magic. Not for the first time, Lily questioned the old man’s decision making skills. 

It had taken hardly any persuading to convince James that the ritual was the best option. Dumbledore had said that the prophecy applied to their oldest child, but Cassie would be at risk too. 

They  _ needed _ to protect their children. 

Lily memorized the ritual and everything it required, silently relieved that Dumbledore hadn’t been able to push through any laws requiring that Old Families give up their ritual books. James also memorized the ritual, then he took baby Guinevere to Remus, and told the werewolf what they were planning. It was best for the newborn to not be too nearby while they conducted the ritual. 

Once they had memorized the ritual, there was really no reason to wait. 

They prepared the ritual room in silence, painting the correct layout onto the floor. 

And then they went to get the twins. 

\---

Lily silently set Cassie down in the ritual circle. 

“Now stay right there,” she scolded the notoriously squirmy and active baby lightly. Cassie cooed softly, peering up at Lily with bright green eyes. 

James set their eldest down on the other side of the circle, right in the center of the little triangle sectioned off. 

The parents exchanged looks, silently grim. 

Then, they cut their palms and let their blood drip into two stone bowls. With that, Lily began to paint runes onto Cassie’s skin, while her daughter wiggled and babbled softly, not seeming the slightest bit bothered by the blood drying on her arms and torso. 

James, on the other side of the circle, was doing the same with their oldest child. 

The last of the runes was a  _ sowilo _ on the forehead. 

Lily rose to her feet, taking the empty stone bowl out of the circle, and leaving it there with the paintbrush. James copied her silently, before taking his place in the circle. 

Lily stepped into the last of the four points in the ritual layout and raised her hands in unison with James. 

Together, the two began to chant. 

Their children watched with wide eyes as Magic filled the air, weaving around the little family. 

Lily’s brow furrowed with effort as she continued to corral and direct the magic that had answered the call of the ritual. 

When finally the ritual had reached its end and the magic dissipated, Lily let out an exhausted breath. 

A glance at the children confirmed it had worked- the runes had vanished. 

James sighed and bent to scoop Cassie up, while Lily walked over to their other twin and scooped the tiny baby up. 

Lily shut her eyes tight and pressed her forehead against her baby’s, shaking. 

“Lils,” James called softly, and she turned to look at him. 

“It  _ will _ work.” James Potter said, firmly. 

“It has to.” Lily Potter replied, and she walked out of the ritual room. 

\---

Two months later, Lily knew it was time. Silently, she thanked the Saints that they had done the ritual. It would save their children’s lives. 

She was also endlessly grateful that Guinevere was staying with the Weasleys for All Hallow’s Eve. The baby was sick, and Molly may have been a very overbearing witch, but she was good at taking care of sick babies. 

Little Guinevere would not be here to die at the hands of a madman tonight. 

Lily put her babies in Cassie’s cradle, pressing a kiss against each small forehead, and whispered, “I love you both so much. Be safe,  _ live, _ I will see you again!” 

Downstairs, James fell. Lily choked on a sob and stood. 

The door blasted open. Lord Voldemort glided into the nursery. 

Green light flashed and Lily Potter knew no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is very slow progress on the next chapter of the main fic, and I am currently occupied with a Batman/Umbrella Academy crossover that’s taking up a lot of attention. This idea popped into my head and wouldn’t go away.   
> By the way, one form of the sowilo rune strongly resembles Harry’s scar (and Cassie’s), which is why it was selected.   
> Come find me on tumblr @cassandra-starflower!


End file.
